The Legend of Korra: Bolin's Team Avatar
by boasamishipper
Summary: After Amici the Spirit Monster attacks, Bolin leaves Team Avatar and starts his own. Asami finds him and helps him hide away from Mako. Sorry, I suck at summarizing. : Pairings: Mako/Korra, Bolin/Asami, and a hint of Bolin/Ania Y. Continuation of my other LOK story, Departure of a Brother. REVIEWS NEEDED!


The Legend of Korra

Book 2: Spirits

Chapter One: The Breakup

"Korra, wait up," Mako yelled as he chased after her. She had just gotten into a huge fight with Asami and probably wanted to get away from Bolin and Asami. But he wasn't included on the list. Definitely not. Ripping through the bushes, Korra was sitting by herself, tears dripping down her beautiful face. Mako's heart did a little workout right there. He cleared his throat. "Korra, you shouldn't listen to Asami-"

"It's not that, Mako!" Korra turned around angrily. "It's the fact that Asami is a conceited brat! She just wants you back and doesn't care who she stomps on to do so!"

"Uhh…" Mako didn't know how to respond to that, so he tried to approach Korra and give her a hug, which she resisted. "I hate her. Asami."

"Why? You two used to be such good friends. What happened between you two?" Mako asked.

"Nothing a _guy _would ever understand." Korra spat at Mako.

"Korra. Listen to me. I love you. Not Asami. I don't like her as much as you anymore." Mako figured he would tell Korra what she wanted to hear.

Korra turned towards Mako. "Honest?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then she paused. "But why did you follow me?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend. I have to see if you're okay."

Korra's smile could've melted the frozen ice caps.

"And besides," Mako smiled, leaning in, "I had to do this."

The kiss lasted for a minute, but it felt like a millennium. When they finally broke apart, Korra saw smoke in the distance and nudged Mako.

"WTF?" Mako muttered. Then he perked up. "BOLIN!"

Korra and Mako ran for the hills, the smell of smoke getting stronger.

After Korra left with Mako on her heels, Bolin was actually kind of relieved. Not having his brother and Korra do lovey-dovey stuff really eased the mind. What with Mako always being with Korra, Bolin was forced to grow up fast and mature. He hadn't cracked a joke in weeks.

At least not in front of Mako and Korra. He and Asami had been laughing together behind the lovebirds backs, and he had been teaching her how to get Mako back. The deal was that he would get Korra, but now he was having second thoughts about who he liked more. Mako, unfortunately, wasn't on the list anymore.

He went to see Asami in her tent. "Hey, Asami-" he began, but the words died in his throat as he caught a glimpse of her dark, silky hair, and those deep green eyes. Why did his brain always die when she was around him?

It's not like it wasn't the same for Asami. Here she was getting Bolin to help her get Mako back, and yet… That little sprig of black hair that always got into his eyes, those green eyes, that chubby face and funny, easygoing attitude made her heart tap-dance whenever he walked into a room. Those eyes… the way they lit up when he was happy, how the corners drooped when he was sad, like during his pro-bending games, and they showed humor, kindness, and…honesty, something Asami never had seen in Mako's flashy amber ones.

Asami shook her head, shaking away those dangerously impure thoughts from her head. Mako was her one true love. End of story.

"Hey, Bo." Asami said casually, fighting love shivers. Wait. Love shivers? Before she could decide if she really thought that, something grabbed her from behind.

In a flash, Bolin had grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the tent, running for their lives from the Spirit Monster, Amici the Inordinate. _How heroic, _Asami thought, sprinting faster.

Bolin, not letting go of Asami's hand, willed some earth to make a dust storm around them. It obliged, covering their escape. While Amici swatted at the dust clouds, Bolin raced into Korra's tent, grabbed her spear, and ran out, where Asami was throwing rocks at Amici.

_God, she's beautiful, _Bolin thought, hurling the spear at Amici, missing his face but impaling him in the shoulder. Amici roared, fire snorting from his nose and hitting all the tents, setting them ablaze instantly. And just when they were going to strike the killing blow, Amici disappeared, just like all the other times before.

A chunk of Bolin's hair was singed, his shirt was torn, and his pants were ragged. But he'd done it all to save Asami. Asami swallowed guilt and ran over to hug Bolin. Bolin's face was red, but his infamous grin spread across it. "Why'd you do that?" Asami asked Bolin, her face buried in his shoulder. "You could've been killed!"

"I-"Bolin cleared his throat. "I couldn't let you, uh," He looked like his pants were on fire now, as he muttered "I couldn't let you die."

Asami smiled; a small half smile. She leaned in towards Bolin and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She pulled back, and they jumped back awkwardly when all of a sudden Korra and Mako came out of the bushes.

"Ohmygod!" Korra gulped.

"What the heck happened?" Mako asked Bolin furiously.

Watching Bolin cringe made Asami's rage towards the lovebirds shoot up like steam, unstoppable. "Amici," Asami spat. "Amici happened. But never mind that, how was playing kissy-face with Korra on your joyride?"

"Asami?" Mako looked stunned. "What are you talking about? What-"

"What?" Asami cracked. "You actually care what happened? Since when do you care? Me and Bo could've died, but as long as you two get to make out who cares, right?"

Even Bolin looked shocked at that one.

"I saw the smoke," Korra insisted. "And we ran over-"

"Whatever, Korra." Bolin chimed in, shaking his head. "You and Mako were off together like always. We could've died, but you were making out."

"What do you mean, we don't care?" Mako asked Asami angrily, but Bolin answered.

"I'll go ahead and name the platypus bear-sized problem in the room. You and Korra weren't here when we needed you. You were out there"-Bolin gestured to the forest, his voice cracking- "because, well, let's face it, you two care more about each other than me and Asami put together."

"That's crazy! It was a total coincidence. It could've been me and Asami, or you and Mako. Us not being here didn't make this happen!" Korra yelled indignantly.

"Unless someone was watching us and saw our-our two best fighters leave." Asami deadpanned, saying the words like it pained her.

Korra gasped. Mako looked like he was going to pass out.

"Look, I guess it's natural." Asami kept going. "You're teenagers, it's spring, everyone's thinking about moths and caterpillars and baby birds…"

"Caterpillars?" Bolin repeated, wrinkling his nose.

"No one's thinking about moths." Mako said; his voice low and steely.

"It's true." Bolin said. "You two love each other more than our own parents did; bro. And we've all just seen how dangerous this is for everyone else."

Korra looked horrified. "What are you saying, Bolin?"

"I'm saying it's time, you two." Bolin's expression was incredibly sad. "You know it, too, Asami. It's time for you two to leave the team."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Korra whispered. Mako seemed like he had lost the ability to speak.

"We used to be a team," Asami said. "Now we're like two sub-Team Avatar's. You and Mako, me and- me and Bolin. So go on. Go off with each other. We'll send you a postcard."

"Don't you tell me how-"Mako began, but Bolin cut him off.

"Don't tell us how to do anything! Ever! Again!" Bolin exploded. "We have eyes! We _see _how it is! All you think about is how to get away with Korra for a while! And if you think that, maybe it's time you two just got away!"

Silence.

Mako shattered it with a glare at Bolin. Sensing tension, Asami and Korra backed up.

"Oh, not this again!" Mako said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Honestly, just once I'd like to turn around without you stabbing me in the back!"

"I stab _you _in the back?" Bolin retorted, shaking his head. "Mako, I love you. But you can't protect me and everyone if your heart isn't in the program. Leave. It's all right."

"What if I don't want to?" Korra spoke up bravely.

"Then _I _leave." Bolin said simply. "It's been coming for a while now. You want to have it both, and you can't."

"Haven't you learnt about this before, Mako?" Asami chimed in, raising her eyebrow at Korra, who blushed and then regained her composure.

"Bolin, how 'bout _you_ leave?" Korra asked meanly. "Then you don't have to worry about this anymore."

Asami gasped. Bolin nodded slowly. "You know, Madam Avatar; that might be the best idea you've had all night. See y'all." Bolin skulked off into his tent. Everyone slowly followed his decree and went to bed.

When Asami woke up, she instantly went to see Bolin. They had a moment of real connection yesterday, and she wanted that to flourish. But he wasn't there. All that was there was a note on top of his sleeping bag, hastily reading _Give this to Asami. _Naturally, she opened it up.

**Dear Asami;**

**By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be gone. Don't bother looking or coming after me.**

Asami gasped, and kept reading, her eyes getting wider with every sentence.

**Asami, this part is for you. I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your scowl, frown and grin. I love your silky black hair, your beautiful green eyes. I wanted to be your shoulder to cry on, the guy who makes you laugh. But obviously and unfortunately, that isn't going to happen. Please take the liberty to thank my dear brother for that.**

**Mako, I thought you understood me. I thought you knew how much Asami meant to me. But no. Your love for Korra and your jealousy of us was too much to handle. You couldn't stand me finding happiness that wasn't handed down. I love you anyways.**

**You'll always be my wingman, my best friend, Korra. And the Avatar, of course. Ever since I saw you, I loved you. I thought I'd never leave you. But this is goodbye.**

**I'll miss you all.**

**I know Mako will kill me if he finds me, but tell him this: he and Korra are too involved with each other. She needs to focus on her Avatar stuff. Asami, you should also know I'm starting another Team Avatar. One where no one falls in love with each other, and keeps their priorities straight. **

**Unlike me.**

**Goodbye from Bolin.**

Asami's eyes welled up and her tears almost splashed on the paper. Then she noticed the postscript on the bottom.

**P.S I took Pabu with me. He'll be all I have to remember you lot by.**

Then she flipped the paper over and saw a post postscript that looked like it had been scratched out in a hurry.

**P.P.S Don't read this part to Mako or Korra. I sent an ad out over the radio to find benders and non-benders unlike any other. So far, I have:**

**Jordi and Evie Koser- Fire and Earth, **

**Chloe and Devvie Bolden- Water, **

**Darwin, Markus and R.K Tarsi- Air (yes, it's true!), **

**Ania, Halle, and Mandy Yamato- Ania is a psychic with a 'pretty face', and Halle and Mandy are non-benders but great swordfighters.**

**The pretty face? Yeah right. No one can match your beauty.**

**Love to you, goodbye to Mako and Korra,**

**From Bolin **

Asami thought she was going to pass out, right there in his tent. But she steadied herself. _He's going to come back, _she firmly told herself. _He will. I love him._ It was official. Mako had finally stopped tugging at her heartstrings, and Bolin had taken up the position. She crumpled the note up in her pocket and went to find the others.

As always they were together, but they weren't canoodling together like usual, so Asami thought maybe Bolin's words had penetrated their skulls. Asami took a deep breath. "Hey," she said. They turned around. "Hi," Korra said. Mako was silent. The he spoke, "Asami-"

"Bolin is gone." Asami said, figuring she would get right to the point.

"What?" Mako's voice cracked. "You're lying. He can't be gone."

"Remember last night, Korra? I think he took you seriously."

Korra's eyes widened.

"Read it and weep." Asami took the note carefully out of her pocket and gave it to Mako, hoping he wouldn't notice the post postscript.

"'Dear Asami'?" Mako looked up. "He only wrote it to you?"

"Yup." Asami said sadly, but was secretly glad. "Don't worry, he wrote something to you guys too."

Mako's frown grew wider as he read what Bolin had written to him. And Korra looked like she'd been poleaxed when she saw what Bolin had written to her. It was nicer, but she still looked shocked with guilt.

Then Mako scanned the remainder of the letter and then he turned completely purple. Korra didn't even look at it.

Asami grabbed the note away from Mako and ran into the woods, tears dripping down her nose.

Bolin looked around his surroundings, a little nervous. He was about to meet his new recruits. He had heard of their talent and couldn't believe it at all. But now was the moment of truth-

Could the air-bender brothers really air-bend like Tenzin and the kids could?

Could Chloe and Devendra really shoot ice bullets through water bending?

Could Jordi really shoot different types of fire, each color a different pain level?

Could Evie have metal-bent before earth-bending?

There were a bunch of _what ifs _about the subject. What if the newbies didn't perform up to their expectations? What if Bolin came back and Mako laughed at him? What if Asami hated him for leaving and/or not leaving with her? Truthfully, he couldn't blame her. He was going to come back for her tonight or tomorrow, if his recruits agreed. He was their leader. He was their Korra.

"Psst! Bolin, you there?" about five people whispered from the bushes, the others shushed them.

Bolin couldn't hold back any longer. He cleared his throat and willed the image of Asami to vanish from his mind. "Yeah. I'm here."

All his recruits came out from the shadows: Ania Yamato came wearing a blue tank top, a blue ripped miniskirt, and-Bolin blinked. She was wearing dark purple knee-high combat boot high heels, and those things were impossible to balance in. Was she just trying to make a first impression? He was definitely impressed. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and silver eye shadow were really…beautiful, and her face had youthful glow. She looked like a supermodel that grew up on the streets. Her companions, Halle and Mandy Tamaki, were blonde and had blue eyes, but were prominent swordfighters and Mandy was a pretty good escape artist. Chloe and Devendra had black hair and blue eyes, but only Devendra had freckles. Jordi and Evie had red hair, green eyes, and Evie had freckles like Devendra. And the infamous air-bending brothers: Darwin, Markus and R.K Tarsi all had dirty brown hair and grey eyes. And by the way Chloe was looking at R.K; clearly Bolin's 'priority' wasn't working.

"So," Bolin began. "Glad you could be here. My name's Bolin and I'm going to be your team captain this evening. If you make my Team Avatar."

Unease spread through the crowd. R.K murmured something to his brother…Darwin? Markus? Chloe squeezed Devendra's hand. Ania and Mandy looked at each other bravely.

Bolin swallowed. "So, yeah. Here's what you're gonna do. I'll call you up and you'll show me what you can do. I need air, fire, water, earth" Bolin made a muscle and Ania and Jordi laughed-"and some non-benders, so show me whatcha got.

"Up first," Bolin said, "are the Fabulous Air-bending Brothers." He raised an eyebrow at Darwin, R.K and Markus Tarsi.

Markus spoke up. "Actually, Darwin and R.K are brothers. I'm their cousin."

Bolin shrugged. "Neat. I wish I had a cuz. All I got is a back-stabber brother."

No one knew how to respond to that.

Darwin, R.K and Markus came up to the front where Bolin was. Everyone, including Bolin, took three steps back. Darwin and Markus began to float above the ground and shot freezing cold air at the audience while R.K did the air-bender circle thingy that Tenzin always did.

Bolin evaluated. Pretty cool. They got down all the basics and that would help them in an escape attempt, and even better: they could actually airbend. No illusion at all.

"You're in. All of you. Welcome to Team Avatar." Bolin said.

The boys grinned and stood over by a tree near Bolin.

"Now," Bolin thought, "Jordin and Evelyn Koser." Bolin grinned, letting them know he was messing around with their real names. Jordi noticed and smiled back, but Evie gave him the stink-eye.

Jordi fire-bent first, pulverizing a boulder to ashes and then did a purple flame on the grass, which ignited on impact. Chloe yelped and shot an ice bullet at it with a flick of the wrist. Bolin made a mental note.

Evie stepped up and kneeled to the ground with expression on her face like she was going to the bathroom. Bolin was going to step up and tell her the bathroom was about a mile away when a glint of metal shone from the ground. About ten seconds later a twenty foot metal anchor was glistening in the sunlight. Then Evie summoned some rocks and pounded the anchor to dust.

Bolin was awestruck. "You're in, both of you." he said, and the sisters hugged.

"Next up are Chloe and Devvie Bolden, water-benders. And before you do anything at all, show me that ice bullet thing I heard about." Bolin requested, crossing his arms.

"As you command, your Majesty." Devendra (Devvie) bowed mockingly, giggled, and pulled out a pistol. So did Chloe.

Everyone took about five steps back.

"Don't worry," Chloe assured them. She and Devvie spit in their hands and poured it into the tip of the gun. They rubbed their hands over it and pulled the trigger. Then they shot it directly at Ania.

She toppled over clutching her side. Bolin and Markus ran over to her and pulled her up. Luckily there was no blood.

"It doesn't kill. But it hurts like it does." Chloe said unnecessarily.

Ania moaned. "Right. Tell me this _after _I get _shot _in the _stomach. _Great plan, Chloe. Fantastic." Bolin, Evie, Halle and Markus laughed, but they were the only ones. Devvie looked like she was going to cry and Chloe put her arm around her. It reminded Bolin of the good/bad old days with Mako. So Bolin added the water benders to his team.

Up next Halle and Mandy fought each other with daggers, sticks that he provided, and their own handcrafted swords. They couldn't beat each other, so Bolin added them in. Then came the beautiful, vivacious, pretty, attractive-hold on one second. Where did those words come from? And what about Asami?! Anyway, up next came Ania.

"Name?" Bolin asked.

"Ania Myakka Yamato."

"Talent?"

"Pretty face."

"Huh? Uh, I mean… Gender?"

Ania blinked. "As far as I know, I'm still a girl. Or female. Whatever."

"And you're gonna…stare at us? How is having a pretty face a talent- I mean-"Bolin stammered. Ania blushed. "Uh, I'll, um, show you guys," she said, blushing furiously. "One of you attack me."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"I don't know, run at me, charge, or wield a sword, SOMETHING!" Ania said, frustrated. "Well?"

Evie volunteered, but Jordi cancelled her out, and eventually R.K charged at Ania wielding Halle's sword. And then… Bolin couldn't say what happened. It seemed like the night sky got darker and the moon got brighter. Ania's blonde hair glowed and flew back and her blue eyes glowed like she was in the Avatar State. Her eye shadow reflected her hair. And then she spoke.

Bolin had never heard a voice like it. It wasn't Ania's, and yet… he couldn't describe it. It was like Mako meets Korra meets Tenzin meets Councilman Tarrlok. Low and deep and high and breathless. "_Go away," _Ania breathed. "_Go back to your brother and drop to your knees and kiss the ground." _R.K muttered something that sounded like "Yes ma'am." And he did exactly what she said. Then Ania passed out. Right on top of Bolin. Ania groaned and opened her eyes. They were a normal blue and everything went back to normal. R.K snapped out of it and everyone crowded around them.

Ania helped Bolin up. He was incredulous and tongue-tied. "I guess I'll go get my stuff." Ania said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin exclaimed. "We _definitely _need you on our team. And you have GOT to tell me: how the heck did you _do_ that?"

Ania grinned, and with some encouragement from Jordi and Chloe, she joined Team Avatar.

Bolin grinned. Finally his plan was coming together, as was his team. Mako would be sorry he ever messed with Bolin. Korra would be sorry. And Asami…well, the best he could hope for was that she still cared about him.

"Put your hands in!" Darwin yelled.

Everyone followed his example, even Bolin.

"One, two, three, Team Avatar!"

They were a team now. Bolin, Darwin, Markus, R.K, Chloe, Devvie, Jordi, Evie, Halle, Mandy, and (Bolin smiled inwardly) Ania. If Asami never forgave him, perhaps an Ania and Bolin connection would be in order.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the tree the New Team Avatar was standing near. Everyone got into battle positions and R.K yelled, "Come out where we can-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. The person in the tree fell on him, flattening R.K to the ground. First off, he wasn't dead. And the…_girl…_in the tree got up and apologized, looking very flustered. She had black hair and green eyes and- Oh, boy. Bolin gasped. Everyone looked at him, even R.K. Bolin was scared to say it, but he did anyway.

"Asami?"

After Asami ran into the woods, with the note crumpled in her hand, she came across a tree where she could cry in peace. "I'm never going back there," Asami whispered, "never." Then a person came walking past that tree. She was about to call for help when something made her stop. It was Bolin.

Thankfully, he had stopped right there, and then when more voices came from far away, he called out to them. Asami was nervous. Was he getting Amici's attention? Then she remembered his note. _I'm going to start another Team Avatar, one where…_Asami was stunned. He was actually serious about that? Then when about ten people came walking towards him, she had to pinch herself to keep from yelling out in surprise.

He was auditioning them, she surmised. First he called up three boys, and they could actually air-bend. They made it in, she supposed. Then two redheads came up and fire and earth-bended. And the youngest seemed to metal bend a twenty foot anchor out of the ground. It was crazy! She must've been about 12 years old!

Then two girls pulled out guns and water-shot a pretty blond girl in the stomach. Asami screeched, but luckily no one heard her over the noise that they were making themselves. Fortunately, she was okay.

Then two other girls sword-fought each other, and they made it in too. Then the pretty girl, Ania something-or-other, auditioned. When she did, Asami shielded her eyes because… Ania started to glow. Her hair, eyes, and eye shadow glowed and when she spoke it was hard not to do what she said. Asami had half a mind to go and kiss the ground. But when Ania passed out on top of Bolin, green envy choked her and numbed her mind to anything but revenge. Ania passed the test and thus Bolin's Team Avatar was made…and Asami wasn't part of it. Maybe she was never even going to be asked to be part of it.

She inched along a slender tree branch to get a better view of the new team, but then it cracked a little, and everyone got into a battle stance. Someone yelled something, but the branch snapped in half, dropping her right onto him.

"Ohmygod!" Asami gasped. "I am so sorry, I didn't-mean to, uh-"She trailed off. Then Bolin gasped. "Asami?"

She had no choice but to respond. "Hey, Bolin. How's the party?"

He didn't respond. Neither did any of his cronies.

Asami continued. "So, you leave me, Mako, and Korra to start your own thing and what do you do?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "You leave one _miserable, untraceable _note. You leave us. And you don't even _think_ about telling me where the heck you disappeared to?! You butthead!"

"Asami, I w-"

"Save the comebacks for Mako, pretty boy. I don't want to hear them. And about your Team Avatar." Asami glared at everyone, including the twelve-year-olds. Evie looked like she wanted to cry, and Mandy actually did start. Devvie put her arm around her. Asami felt a twinge of regret, but she kept going. "Which one of the girls replaced Korra? Which boy replaced Mako? And which one of those girls replaced me? The blonde?" Now Ania began to cry a little.

"All right!" Bolin yelled. Asami shut up.

"All right already. Asami, I wanted to go back for you the second that I went into the woods when I left in the middle of the night. I was mad, and I thought Korra had a point. There was no way I was gonna stay under the same roof as the lovebirds after what we said and what they said to us. I sent that ad out weeks ago, planning for this to come at some point. I thought that because Mako had no time for me, I was gonna run away. But then…"

Bolin paused and blushed. This was gonna hurt Ania, and himself a bit, but he had to do it.

"I fell in love with you, Asami. So I stayed." Ania swore under her breath and Chloe put her arm around her. Asami's face was neon red, like a stop sign. So was Bolin's.

"I _stayed_ because I didn't want you to be stuck with my crap-bag of a brother and his Madam Avatar girlfriend. So I hung on for a couple of weeks more, and then more weeks to come. I fell badly for you, Asami. I blame myself. And I'm sorry you couldn't get Mako to fall back in love with you. I tried. Honestly, I did. But I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't stay, and I couldn't go.

"But when we fought you-know-who together, I felt a connection. And I felt like you liked me too. _And_ I felt insanely bad when I left you. I was- We were going to come and get you to join tonight. And that's all there is to it, Asami. Please forgive me."

Everyone was silent. Jordi was the first person to come back to life. "Well, uh, Bolin, thanks for the backstory, but, um, if you want us to stay in Team Avatar, then say so. Or you and Asami can-"

"No, no, no." Bolin interrupted. "I want all of you to stay. Including you, Asami."

"I want to stay, Bolin. Of course I do." Asami said incredulously.

"Good." Bolin smiled for the first time that day in front of Asami.

Then Ania spoke up. "Asami, right? You can't tell anyone about this, including that, and I quote, 'crap-bag brother' and 'Madam Avatar girlfriend', right?"

Bolin, Asami, Devvie, Chloe, Evie, and Halle giggled, but it wasn't until they started that Asami realized that it was practically midnight. "I swear not to tell Korra Clanton of the Southern Water Tribe and Mako… What's your last name, Bolin?"

That got everyone murmuring. What was Bolin's last name?

"My last name is Radeon. Bolin and Mako Radeon."

"And Mako Radeon of Republic City because of his cute brother Bolin." Asami smiled. Chloe, sensing the awkward moment, herded everyone away to set up their tents.

Bolin blushed. "Asami, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You better believe it, buster." Asami responded. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then ran off through the bushes.

"Where have you been?!" Mako angrily demanded of Asami the second she got out of the woods.

"I've been wandering around. I was sad. And let me guess- you two were making out the entire day, pretty much the second I left, right?" Asami shot back.

Mako said nothing, but he didn't deny it.

"You're sick, you know? How do you think I feel about this? Do you even care about Bolin at all? The Mako I used to know would be looking for him, not just sitting around doing nothing!"

Mako finally responded. "If he wants to leave, let him. Bolin who?"

Asami gasped. "Mako Radeon, you bitch!"

Mako came back to life. "How do you know my last name? Who told you that?!"

Asami was silent.

"Did Bolin tell you before he left?"

"No, Amici told me. Yes, Bolin told me." Asami retorted. "You know, Mako, I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you, you crap-bag. I can't believe I asked Bo to teach me how to get you back." Asami quickly covered her mouth.

"Bolin was teaching you how to get me back?" Mako whispered.

"Maybe."

"You still had feelings for me?"

"Not anymore."

"What's with the coldness?"

"What's with the crap-ness?"

"Uh…"

"You hate Bolin."

"He's my brother."

"Yeah, right. Prove it."

"I love him! He's my younger brother!"

"Fine. I'll believe you."

"What do mean, 'I'll believe you'?"

"When was the last time you ever acknowledged him, or even did something loving to him?"

Mako was silent, so Asami continued. "That's what I thought." And with that, Asami turned on her heel and went to her tent. Korra was already asleep there.

Asami was out of her tent at the crack of dawn. Every day for an entire month she had done that and returned for breakfast. But this time on her way to the woods, Mako and Korra were waiting for her. "Well, Asami, where are you going?" Korra asked immediately.

"I'm going for a walk. Any more questions?"

"May we come with you?" Mako asked, raising his eyebrow.

Asami had no choice. "Fine, but I don't know if you're gonna keep up with me."

And with that she strolled off into the woods with Mako and Korra close behind.

By the time they got there, it was practically breakfast. Evie, Devvie, and Mandy were running around chasing each other while Halle, Ania, and Jordi were talking around the fire pit. Darwin was hanging upside down in mid-air with Markus for one of their who-can-stay-upside-down-the-longest-contests, and R. K was flirting with Chloe underneath a tree. Bolin was surveying the scene while running around with Evie, Devvie, and Mandy. But then everything stopped when Mako, Korra, and Asami entered the clearing.

"What are you doing here?!" Mako exclaimed at Bolin, who, to his credit, remained silent and stony. Korra, on the other hand, went up and starting talking to Ania and Halle, who didn't say anything. Asami had tears coming out of her eyes. Now Bolin would never forgive her.

Bolin was furious. He'd expected Asami to keep the secret, but _no. _She had to tell Mako and Korra his plans. Bolin was disgusted, but he had to face the music. So he went up to Mako and said, "Hey, Mako."

Mako was shocked. He hadn't expected a reaction.

"Hi, Bolin."

"Are you surprised to see me, Mako?"

"Not really."

"I think I know the rat who told you." Bolin said, glaring at Asami.

"Oh, Bolin, I'm sorry! I had no choice. I tried to ditch them but they kept finding me…I'm so sorry!" Asami began to cry.

"I forgive you, Asami. I'm just mad that Mako and Korra found my Team Avatar." Bolin remarked, instantly making Asami feel better.

"Well, how long did you expect us not to find you?" Mark countered to Bolin.

"Oh, please, like you were even looking for me." Bolin answered cruelly.

Mako doesn't deny it.

"Whatever, Mako. It's all right if you care about Korra more than you do about me. Just say it. It'll make you feel better."

"No way!" Mako yelled, surprising everyone, including Korra. "You're the only family I have! I can't say that I love my own girlfriend more than you, my only brother! Are you freaking crazy?"

"No, and if you care about me so much, then why do you always spend time with Korra and not me?!" Bolin yelled. Mako was stunned.

"You always spent time with her, and it killed me. It was like you forgot I even existed, so you can understand why I matured so fast. Asami was my only friend. You did nothing for me. I know Korra's the Avatar, but…I _am _your brother. Why should my life matter less than hers?"

Mako's jaw dropped to the ground. Bolin was opening up to him.

"And that's not all," Bolin concluded. "Because I could've said it all like this: Mako, my feelings were really hurt when you stopped hanging around me and ditched me for my old love/your girlfriend. I'll really miss you, but…I can't hang around with someone who chose someone you met a year ago versus a person you've known your whole life."  
Mako was crushed. His face was bright red. So was Bolin's.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Mako finally said.

"I never thought of saying it, bro." Bolin finally responded. Then he paused. "Mako, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for acting like a whiner-"

Mako cut Bolin off. "No, Bo. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you, and for ditching you and Asami. I know it won't ever be the same between us, but…" Mako held out his hand. "Truce?"

Bolin stared at it like Mako's hand was a million dollars. Shaking his head a little as if shooing a fly, Bolin smiled and shook his hand. "Truce," Bolin said.

Mako grinned, and then he frowned. "So about your Team Avatar…Who are they?"

"Why don't you ask them? They can talk, you know." Bolin shot back, instantly regretting it. Mako turned towards the others.

"Hi," Evie said.

"'Sup," Devvie and Mandy said.

"Hey," Ania and Halle waved.

"How's it going?" Darwin, R.K and Markus nodded.

"What up?" Chloe and Jordi responded.

Then they went back to their own conversations.

"So what can you do?" Korra asked.

"Jordi and I are fire and earth, Chloe and Devvie are water, Darwin, R.K and Markus are air, Halle and Mandy are non-benders, Ania uses Pretty Face…" Evie babbled in front of Korra, obviously overwhelmed by the sight of the Avatar. Jordi grinned, embarrassed, and pulled Evie away from Korra.

"Cool," Korra shrugged. Then she turned to Bolin. "Can Mako and I join? Obviously Asami already joined up…"

"Sure," Bolin said. "But you have to audition."

"Excuse me?" Mako said. "I'm your brother. You know how I bend."

"It'll be fair that way, bro." Bolin insisted.

"Fine," Mako sighed. "What do we have to do?"

Bolin had an evil grin on his face.

"Please explain why we have to fight a girl." Mako whined, as he and Korra got into battle positions. Jordi, Evie, Chloe, Halle, and R.K were lined up, ready to fight. Asami leaned against a tree, watching the scene unfold. Ania sat criss-cross applesauce on the ground, ready to watch the show.

Mako and Korra were to defeat 3/5 of his Team Avatarians. If they didn't, they couldn't join. If they did, they could. Simple as that. Mako and Korra were going to fight Jordi first, then Evie, Chloe, Halle, and R.K, using whatever element (Korra) and fire (Mako).

Jordi stepped up to fight, her fists clenched."Go Jordi!" Bolin and Evie called.

"Whose side are you on?" Mako asked, glaring at Bolin.

"Go Mako?" Bolin joked.

Korra threw a rock at him, which he easily dodged.

"Let the battle commence!"

Jordi threw a lasso of a blue tinged flame at Mako and Korra, who barely dodged it and were obviously impressed. Then Korra shot back a meteor and Mako shot a small flame, thinking that was more of Jordi's level.

Boy, was he wrong.

Flames were reflecting in Jordi's eyes as she protected herself with a fire shield, sending back the carnage right at Mako and Korra.

The knockout couldn't have come any faster.

Evie cheered and ran up to hug her sister, who was being swarmed by Chloe, Devendra, Ania and Mandy as if she had won the pro-bending championships. Bolin, Darwin and Markus heped Mako and Korra up from the ground.

Korra was really embarrassed, but Mako was furious.

"Next up is Evie!" Ania yelled, obviously moving the show along.

Evie stepped up, looking small but confident as she got into a battle position.

"Hold on a minute," Mako said, not noticing the battle was starting. "She's like ten-"

"Twelve!" Evie yelled.

"Twelve, and I'm not fighting a-" Mako didn't have a chance to finish. A ten foot tall metal platform launched him up, and Evie shot an earth wall at Korra, who didn't dodge it fast enough.

Luckily or unluckily, Mako and Korra beat the pants off Halle and Chloe, and soon it was time for the air battle.

"Two versus one- How cliche!" R.K winked at Chloe while flexing his muscles. Chloe almost passed out.

Mako gagged, wondering if that was how Bolin felt when he was around him and Korra. Sadly, Mako thought he was right.

Darwin wolf-whistled and Markus and Ania cheered from the trees.

"Let the battle commence!" Bolin yelled, beating Ania to it.

Korra shot earth blocks, water pulses, flames and an air punch straight at R.K, while Mako shot the biggest fire he had ever shot. R.K did nothing. Mako began to think he was overwhelmed and that they had this in the bag. But R.K put an air bubble around him, so the carnage practically bounced off. Then he did a Tenzin style manuever, which Mako blocked, tripping R.K to the ground. After a few minutes of intence bending, the winner was clear.

Bolin turned to his brother and Korra. They were covered in soot and sweat, and Korra's pants were ripped, as was Mako's shirt. Bolin smirked and shook his head, looking at his Team Avatar, then back at Mako and Korra. He met Korra's eyes for the first time in a long time. "Welcome to Bolin's Team Avatar." Bolin said.

_**Well, what do you think? Not bad for my first fanfic, right? I had definite Makorra, some Boasami, and maybe next time there will be some Boania, or maybe Marnia. Comment with your suggestions.**_

**Boasami shipper is out. Peace!**


End file.
